A New Choice
by HannahBabeeeyyy331
Summary: Sorry guys I kinda skipped alot & this coninues from ther kiss in another story i've writen, "Taking Back What's Mine". really sorryy :
1. At the Grill

**A NEW CHOICE**

** Season 2 "By the Light of the Moon"**

**Caroline P.O.V**

I can't believe it's the full moon today. I'm so afraid… especially for Tyler, he doesn't deserve all this. I know Tyler and I have never been the BEST of FRIENDS, but truth is… I do care about him. We've been in each other's lives, probably since kindergarten! We were never like this though, we were just there to have fun, fool around, and tease each other, but lately, everything we've been doing or talking about was the opposite of all that…

I heard the front door open and I looked to see if it was the person I was waiting for. It was Tyler, he walked through the door and he had the most troubled look on his face. He finally saw me and made his way towards me, he was carrying a big bag, I expected they were full of chains. "Hey", he greeted me as he set the bag full of chains down.

"Hey…" I said back to him, "What's wrong?"

"This girl Mason knows stopped by the house…" Tyler explained, he paused for a while and I nodded my head telling him to continue, "she said he never made it back to Florida. My mom's freakin' out and she was on the phone with your mom when I left."

I was shocked when I heard that name, Mason. He was Tyler's uncle, the only other Lockwood werewolf that could help Tyler, the one hope for Tyler, the person who decided to work with Katherine, and the person whom Damon had killed not too far back.

I was kinda speechless about what he had found out and I wanted to ask who that girl was, but I just stayed quiet. There wasn't really much to say, except** '**_Tyler your uncle isn't missing, he's actually dead, I've been lying to you all this time and I'm not the only vampire in town, in fact another vampire killed Mason, it was Damon Salvatore.'_

I was so caught up in my own little imaginary confession moment with Tyler, when I heard him say, "We should get going now."

I snapped out of my little imagination and said, "Yeah."

Tyler picked up his big bag and headed for the door. I followed behind him, grabbing my own bag full of stuff to help Tyler out for the transformation. As I passed by Alaric, who was sitting near us and as I expected, listening in on our conversation the whole entire time, I gave him a look that meant "handle it."


	2. Preparation

**A NEW CHOICE**

** Season 2 "By the Light of the Moon"**

**Tyler P.O.V**

I attached the chains and began to tug on them really hard, making sure they wouldn't break. "Tell me you brought the instruction manual." Caroline said in joking way.

"Tell me you brought the wolf's bane" I said as I pulled some more heavy chains out of my bag and continued attaching them to the walls.

"Yes." Caroline said as if she just realized something, "Umm, NOT an easy herb to find."

I looked up at Caroline as she pulled a plastic bag out and took out the herb that was in it. "This is it…" she said in a very quiet voice.

She held the wolf's bane in front of me and I reached out for it. I winced in pain as it burned my skin, I began to get scared, if it can burn my skin, I can only imagine what'll happen if I drink it. I saw Caroline's face in pain as well, I realized that Caroline would not be able to handle seeing me in pain for the full moon, so I've decided I'd make her leave early. "The water bottle's in my bag, you can mix it in there." I said to her.

"Okay." Caroline whispered, obeying my order and taking the water bottle out of my bag.

She placed a piece the wolf's bane in the water bottle and began to shake the bottle. "Hey Tyler… How you doing?" she asked in a worried tone.

Such a question that she would ask me… "Still human…" I assured her.

Caroline got up and I went behind her. I began to take off my clothes, and I saw Caroline turn around, her face was filled with fear, which turned to shock when she saw me shirtless. She quickly turned back around and I couldn't help, but smile at her childish reaction.

**Caroline P.O.V**

"Oh my god! You're not… getting naked… are you?" I asked Tyler as I felt my face burn up. If I was still human, I'm sure I would be blushing right now.

"It's elastic…" He said, I couldn't control myself and I turned to look. As much as I would love to deny it, Tyler looked really good shirtless, and I mean REALLY GOOD.

Tyler looked at me in disbelief, he must be wondering why, for a vampire, am I acting like such a baby… I mean it's just a boy without his shirt, jeez CAROLINE! BE MATURE! I screamed in my head. Tyler began to speak, "I mean what should I wear? I don't think it's like Hulk where I get to keep my pants on."

I scanned his body up and down and the only thing running through my mind was, _Tyler is so beautiful… he is sooo muscular and very… NO Caroline, GOSH stop it!_

I realized Tyler was staring at me with questioning eyes and I turned around sighing in _relief._


End file.
